


Bargaining (drabble)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen wants something. Jared wants something





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“JARED!”

 

 

 

Where the hell is he, thinks Jensen stroking his morning wood.

 

 

 

“JARED!”

 

 

 

“WHAT?!” Somewhere in the house.

 

 

 

“COME HERE!” It’s starting to get uncomfortable.

 

 

 

Jared appears at the door. “What is it?”

 

 

 

Jensen kicks off the covers.

 

 

 

“I’m busy. Can’t you take care of that yourself?” Jared says with a long-suffering sigh.

 

 

 

“If I could take care of it myself, I wouldn’t need you.”

 

 

 

Jared folds his arms glaring at Jensen.

 

 

 

Jensen glares back. “Get your ass over here.”

 

 

 

“If you want a blow job, agree to clean the bathroom, tub AND toilet.”

 

 

 

“I’ll take care of it myself.”

 

 


End file.
